Too much blood
by antifanboy
Summary: "la verdad es mas extraña que la ficción .Al parecer siempre nos dirigimos hacia ella.A lo extraño de la realidad."(too much blood-rolling stones) gore/muertes/issei psicópata


Too much blood

no soy dueño de nada de lo usado en esta historia, todo es simple exageración de personalidades o situaciones

* * *

En esta tranquila noche de abril, yo me encuentro caminando por la calle de mi ciudad natal kuoh.

Estoy usando un gran abrigo, el cual me protege del frio y al mismo tiempo en sus bolsillos tengo mis utensilios que utilizo para poder ejercer mi hobby.

Mientras voy caminando por la calle, aprovecho en observar a la gente y ver como ellos interactúan con su entorno.

Observo fascinado a cada persona alrededor de mi entorno, observo desde hombres hasta mujeres

Pero principalmente las mujeres son las más llaman mi atención, pues me gusta observar como sus senos se balancean al ritmo del viento mientras caminan o ver esos hermosos traseros que nos deleitan al caminar.

Mientras más camino, más puedo observar la mayor obra de arte desde la creación, pero al mismo tiempo lo que mantengo escondido más se enciende en cada vistazo.

Por suerte para mí pude encontrar el objetivo que venía a buscar antes de perder el control de mis instintos, era una joven de pelo castaño con un hermoso cuerpo, la cual iba portando un shinai mientras caminaba con una joven de pelo rosa que iba vestida del mismo uniforme.

El uniforme es fácilmente identificable, puesto que pertenece a la prestigiosa academia kuoh y la cual es bastante reconocida en esta ciudad.

Ella era Murayama, el as del club de kendo y mi "musa" de esta noche fría de abril

Observaba con fascinación su caminar mientras conversaba con su amiga, me fascinaba la vista que me obsequiaba la castaña y alimentaba mi deseo de poseerla, entonces me acerque sigilosamente a una distancia prudente para no dar sospecha, pero al mismo tiempo los suficiente cerca para poder escuchar su conversación.

La cual no era bastante destacable y al mismo tiempo la ignoraba para fijarme en sus hermosos senos y trasero.

Pero debo decir que me llamo la atención su conversación, principalmente cuando se refirieron de como disfrutaban en castigar a los pervertidos de kuoh, principalmente un trio.

Y, además, de cómo habían clasificado a su primer torneo regional, lo cual a ambas las tenía bastante emocionada y al mismo tiempo liberaban un par de comentarios cómicos sobre el tema.

Oculto estaba yo, mientras escuchaba y observaba lo que hacían, mientras controlaba mi instinto para no ser delatado y poder realizar de forma satisfactoria mi "hobby".

Para mi buena suerte, en una esquina observe como de un simple despido se separaban, en donde cada una iba ir a su propio lado, esto me alegro bastante mientras controlaba la excitación de mi cuerpo de actuar.

Entonces me empecé acercar la joven a paso silencioso, a cada paso que daba me tenía más cerca de la joven castaña, llegando al punto de sentir el hermoso olor que desprendía

Ese olor hizo que en mi interior el monstruo se excitara y compartiera su excitación por todo mi cuerpo, incluso llegue a tener una erección.

Al poco tiempo logré estar detrás de ellas y la sujeté del hombro, al detenerla acerque mi rostro a su oído y pronuncie con una voz que era familiar para la castaña.

-Hola….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(academia de kuoh)

En una de las aulas de clase de la academia kuoh, se podía observar a tres jóvenes conversando en su puesto bastante animados y lo bastante fuerte para que otros los pudieran escuchar.

-Por esa razón un eroge de tipo loli es mucho más excitante que uno lleno de milfs…-Decía un calvo a su compañero, uno que lo miraba fijamente y el otro echado en la mesa.

-No estoy tan de acuerdo, los eroges de milf tienen su propio encanto y más cuando son casadas…-Le respondía con excitación un 4 ojos a su compañero calvo.

-Puedes tener un punto querido compañero...pero la experiencia de una ruta loli no hay comparación, no solo satisface tu lado pervertido si no tu lado paternal…-exclamaba con emoción el calvo ante las miradas de asco que le daban las mujeres que lo escucharon.

Mientras los dos pervertidos volvían a su discusión, el que estaba echado en la mesa miraba el reloj, viendo como faltaba poco tiempo para el horario de almuerzo.

Mientras seguía en eso no noto que alguien le estaba sujetando el hombro, al voltearse vio que era el calvo tratando llamar su atención.

-Que quiere Matsuda? …- Issei le respondió con un tono de enojo y cansancio.

-Parece que despertaste de malas…-dijo Matsuda con burla, pero cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos de Issei cambio de opinión-jejeje, era una pequeña broma Issei, no es para enojarse…

-El calvo te llamaba para que dieras tu punto de vista en nuestro magistral debate, ¿así que dinos Issei…milf o loli? - hablo el joven de lentes llamado Motohama

Esa pregunta hizo pensar a Issei un momento para dar una gran respuesta

-Y…porque no mejor los dos? - respondía Issei mientras sonreí con una cara pervertida.

La respuesta hizo sonreír a sus amigos, pues era lo que esperaban que dijera (según ellos) la reencarnación del espíritu de la perversión.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre sus estupideces pervertidas, no notaron como las mujeres del salón los miraban.

Las cuales aparte de estar preocupada por lo que le paso a una compañera, tenían que tolerar además los comentarios pervertidos del trio de idiotas.

Entonces una de ella no aguanto más lo que estaba pasando y de paso firme se acercó al grupo de idiotas.

 **¡Crash!**

fue el sonido de un fuerte golpe en la mesa que causo la chica, lo cual asusto al trió

\- ¡Son un trio de subnormales o que! - gritaba con ira mientras se dirigía al trió, el cual se encontraban bastante asustados ante la actitud de la chica.

-¡cómo se atreven a hablar de esas estupideces trió de mierda, sabiendo que una de sus compañeras esta desparecida! – seguía iracunda mientras el trio no hablaba por miedo ante la actitud de la chica

-E-eh katase-san, n-nosotros n-no q-queríamos f-faltar e-el r-respeto c-con n-nuestra conversación…-tartamudeaba Motohama tratando de calmar a la chica.

-¡Como mierda que no iban a faltar el respeto trio de porquería, no ven lo preocupadas que estamos por nuestra compañera!

-N-no era…-trataba decir Matsuda para defender a su grupo, pero fue callado con fuerza por la chica.

-¡No digan nada más, mejor háganos un favor a todas y váyanse a cualquier otro lado, así nos dejan solas y solo vuelvan para la próxima clase o mejor no vuelvan más !- les gritaba mientras señalaba hacia la puerta para que salieran de ahí.

Los chicos asustados tomaron sus cosas y se fueron del aula lo más rápido posible sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

Al rato sin darse cuenta llegaron a la azotea de la academia, exhaustos por la corrida se desplomaron en el suelo de la azotea mientras se recuperaban.

-(jadeo)Q-que mierda les pasa a esas perras…- jadeaba Motohama

-N-no tengo ni idea, pero creo que fue culpa de ustedes par de idiotas…-Issei les recriminaba-tenían que cagarla con su parloteo pervertido…

-P-pero si siempre hemos actuado así, ya deberían saber cómo somos y no es nuestra culpa que Murayama lleve 4 días desaparecida…- le respondía Matsuda a la reprimenda de issei

-si, que culpa tiene nuestra sana perversión con la desaparición de Murayama…-se quejaba Motohama

-Tienes razón Motohama, que culpa tenemos nosotros y a que saber dios lo que le paso a Murayama…-decía Matsuda con una fuerte voz-puede que le haya ocurrido algo terrible o…algo pervertido…

Hablaba Matsuda mientras su cara cambiaba de preocupación a una de pervertido, la cual lo acompañaba su amigo Motohama, mientras en cambio Issei suspiraba ante la estupidez de sus amigos.

[Nunca cambiara este dúo de idiotas]-pensaba resignado Issei-{pero te gustaría ser igual de idiotas que ellos, no es así compañero}- le hablaba una misteriosa voz que venía desde su brazo que deprimió un poco a Issei.

-[se, me gustaría ser un pervertido como ellos, pero nadie puede contra su verdadera naturaleza]- pensaba melancólico issei mientras miraba su almuerzo.

Entonces en ese momento el duo pervertido dejo de pensar en imágenes obscenas de su compañera desaparecida y dirigieron su atención hacia issei.

-mejor olvidemos este pésimo momento y aprovechemos en comer algo antes que se nos olvide…

El comentario de Matsuda hizo que asintieran Issei y Motohama, los cuales se sentaron y abrieron lo que trajeron.

La comida de Matsuda como la de Motohama eran los simples bentos que todos conocemos, pero la de issei como es normal alguna vez al mes trae una comida exótica para los bentos.

-Woah, issei veo que trajiste tu especial lasaña y lo más probable que te pediría si no fuera que por los condimentos que le echas fue la razón me dio la diarrea de mi vida…-decía Matsuda mientras los miraban con asco Issei y Motohama

-otro comentario asqueroso Matsuda y te vas a comer solo abajo…-le dijo issei con reprimenda mientras preparaba su tenedor para probas su lasaña.

Matsuda se quedó callado y al igual que Motohama comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos, mientras cada cierto veian como issei disfrutaba con su lasaña y les hacía ver en menos sus almuerzos.

Le daban ganas de pedirle, pero por miedo a una posible diarrea por los condimentos se quedaron callados.

Estuvieron comiendo un buen rato en silencio hasta que terminaron su almuerzo.

-Que bueno estaba…-hablo con felicidad mientras se relamía los labios ante la mirada de sus amigos.

-Se nota en como devoraste tu almuerzo, si que tenías hambre…- hablo Motohama mientras guardaba el suyo

-No dejaste ni sobras en el bento…-hablo Matsuda mientras admiraba el bento completamente vacío que dejo su amigo.

-es que estaba muy rico…- se excusaba issei mientras se levantaba-chicos voy a bajar a comprar unas bebidas, quieren algunas? Yo invito

Les dijo issei a sus amigos mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la azotea, los cuales asintieron y al mismo tiempo los dos pidieron unos te de limón

-Entonces un té de limón para ambos, ¿ok? -decía issei desde la puerta, por lo cual recibio la afirmación de ambos antes de cerrar la puerta para ir a comprar las bebidas.

Mientras caminaba sintió una molestia en sus dientes y al mismo tiempo cuando se tocó los dientes vio que sus dedos estaban manchados

-[La lasaña de verdad ensucio mis dientes, mejor aprovecho en lavármelos antes de ir a comprar]

Entonces se dirigió al baño de hombres, el cual para su suerte estaba bastante vacío.

Entonces sacaba de su bolso un cepillo y pasta dental para lavarse los dientes en frente del espejo.

Al poco tiempo, mientras se limpiaba bien los dientes se le salió un trozo de carne de la lasaña, lo cual callo en el lavabo y fue posteriormente absorbido por la corriente de agua, la cual tomo un color rojo mientras se iba.

-bueno, ya me lo saqué de entre los dientes y ahora estoy listo para irme a comprar, pero antes aprovechare que no hay nadie en comer mí postre.

Entonces saco su bento y abrió una parte que se mantenía oculta a la vista, en donde había dos pequeñas bolas que parecían albóndigas a la simple vista enrolladas cuidadosamente.

Issei al desarrollándola revelo algo bastante desagradable, no eran albóndigas lo que estaba ahi si no dos ojos humanos de color castaño.

Issei los levanto y miro hacia la pupila, en las cuales podía observar su rostro reflejado, fascinado les hablo al par de ojos que lo "observaban"

-que bonitos ojos tenías, Murayama chan…

Mientras en los ojos se podía observar un rostro trastornado del castaño, el cual se lamia los labios al verlos.

-serán tal delicioso como tu carne y piel, pues fueron los mejores ingredientes que pude conseguir para mi lasaña y si que le dieron un sabor especial.

Decía Issei con agua en la boca mientras recordaba el sabor de la carne de Murayama, sin notar que mientras admiraba los ojos voto su bolso.

El cual al caer al suelo desparramo todas las cosas de issei, entre ellos una cosa que parecía una pelota con una protuberancia en su centro, la cual estaba enrollada igual que los ojos.

Eso preocupo a Issei, el cual se agacho en recoger como prioridad la pelota.

-Oh, perdóname Murayama-chan ~, no fue mi intención que te cayeras…-le decía a la pelota, que al revelarse no era una pelota, si no que un seno de mujer.

-Pero es un buen momento para sacarte a salir Murayama-chan~, no sería correcto que estuvieras fuera de este momento….

Entonces issei con su mano derecha tomo los dos ojos de la chica y los elevo hacia arriba mientras lo soltaba directo hacia su boca.

 **¡Ñac!** ¡ **Ñam! ¡Ñam! ¡Ñam! ¡Ñam! ¡Glub!**

Eran los sonidos que emitía la mandíbula de Issei mientras masticaba los ojos de la castaña, al terminar miro con afecto al seno que tenía en su mano

 **-** delicioso, tus hermosos ojos si que son deliciosos Murayama-chan~…

* * *

bueno, solo voy a decir tres cosas 1) issei no es un ghoul, 2) agradecer Heisen Graal y 3) ahora ya termine la oleada de inicios, ahora solo me concentrare en actualizar los fics que tengo.


End file.
